The objective of this project is to compile, assess, and present important scales used for research in crime and delinquency. The need exists because lack of information about existing scales causes duplication of effort and impairs comparability of research findings. The method used is a critical evaluation of up to 200 scales, presentation of the scales themselves, and prescriptive reports on uses and limitations of scales.